The compounds according to the above formula (I) form a novel class of fragrant molecules the use of which has never been proposed in perfumery. In fact, there exist in this field classes of compounds derived from a cyclohexane ring which carries three methyl substituents, but with a different substitution pattern, as shown in formula (II), in which the dotted lines indicate a double bond which may optionally be present in the C.sub.6 -ring and R is an organic rest carrying, for example, a keto function ##STR3##